A Cosmatic Mistake
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: when Anti-Cosmo's plan goes wrong he is stuck in the body of Cosmo. How will he get back to his body, Does he even want to go back or his finding new feelings in Wanda and how will he cope being a godparent. Oh and how is Cosmo coping being the leader of the Anti-Faries. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am probably too old for fairly odd parents (those who know me in RL don't judge me) but I started watching it again and thought up this story in my head. First chapter is here btw i'm not sure is there is a rule that if a fairy dies so does the anti-fairy,**

Anti-Cosmo was working on a new invention in his castle. "Perfect this time tomorrow fairy world and earth will be plunged into darkness, and poor timothy won't be able to do a thing as his fairies will be destroyed and we the anti-fairies will rule"

He said in his British accent as he added the finishing touches to the machine no one could stop him.

As he pulled the leaver and pressed the button there was suddenly a bright light surrounding him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was in the house running from his evil babysitter, Vicky, "I wish that Vicky was on the roof" he said as he entered his room. At that point Vicky ended up on the roof of the house

"That was a close one" Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda "couldn't you of got there before "he asked his fairies.

"We couldn't risk her seeing us" Wanda said.

"Yeah yeah and…" Cosmo started but before he could finish the bright light also surrounded him.

**Not sure if I got anti-Cosmo right I think I got him more like foop but still first chapter done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok please enjoy and sorry i'm probaly not going to include Poof or Foop if you want them leave a comment in the reviews and I will say there were at school.**

Anti-Cosmo P.O.V

"Cosmo wake up "I heard Wanda saying. Not my Wanda though it was the normal Wanda clever Wanda my counterparts wife.

"Wanda what's happened to him" I heard there godson.  
"I don't know I've never seen any fairy like this before "Wanda said I wondered why I could hear them as I opened my eyes.

"I think Cosmo is waking up" Wanda said as they both came over to me.

"What happened" I asked my head throbbed witch was unusual for both fairy's and anti-fairy

"You fainted, love are you okay" Wanda said hugging me.

"I'm fine now get off me" I said pulling away from her I wondered why she called me love and why on anti-fairy world she was hugging me and then I looked round the room  
"Cosmo why did you faint" Timothy that was the boy's name asked me

"Timothy boy I don't know..." I stooped as I realised what was going it and why they were being nice to me they thought I was there Cosmo not the evil Guinness That I am "oh god it all went dreadfully wrong" I said floating down to the floor

" what do you mean " Timothy said at the same time.

"well it seems that my experiment went wrong and I have swapped body's with Cosmo " I said looking at them they both looked at me blankly and I realised they thought I was Cosmo still.  
"Oh yes I probably should of explained this earlier I'm not Cosmo I'm anti-Cosmo " they both stared at me then Wanda said, "So your anti-Cosmo what do you mean."

"Well it seems that the experiment I was planning to destroy the world something went wrong and I seem to have swapped bodies with Cosmo instead." I explained

"So let me get this straight you're not my Cosmo you're his evil counterpart?" Wanda asked glaring at me.

"I guess you could say that" I replied it wasn't that Wanda's glares put me off but there was something unsettling about it witch made me smile slightly.

"So Cosmo is wherever you were as your where he was." Timmy asked me.

"Unless he has Wandered around then he will be in my castle" I said rolling my eyes slightly knowing him he would of wander around MY castle. I looked down at Timmy and I saw something that I liked in his eyes; Fear! "Cosmo?!"

"Yes Timmy what are you trying to say?" both me and Wanda asked at the same time.

"Surely you know Anti-Cosmo smarty pants Cosmos now in Anti-Fairy world in your body!" He reminded us

That's when it hit me Cosmo, was now in Anti-Fairy world in my body he was now the leader! Who knows what would happen "We need to get to get to Anti Fairy world I said as we poofed away.


End file.
